The Sound of Home
by GoldenSun13
Summary: The first few days in a new town can be hard for anyone...


A/N: This is just a short thing I posted on my Tumblr. It didn't get noticed there so I decided to upload it here as well. I'm thinking of maybe making a multi-chapter story out of it, however that depends on the reception :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>For so long, she has been excited by the prospect of studying in New York City. The noise, the busy streets, the opportunity around every corner. Yes, she knew she would miss her Fathers terribly, miss the comfort of familiarity and the thought that they were just in another room; however, she wasn't prepared for just how lonely and alone she'd feel for the first week. The moment their car pulled away from the campus, an unknown tightness in her chest appeared that seemed to grow when she could no longer see the dark blue of the car she learnt to drive one summer. Remembering the way her usually calm, tall, strong Daddy would squeak every time she would grind the gears or take a turn too fast made her long for Leroy's comforting embrace. Knowing that thoughts like these would not get her anywhere, she walks back to her room with a swish of her long, brown hair.<p>

An hour later, her suitcases are unpacked, her fairy lights are on and her scented candle is filling the room with vanilla. She's not supposed to light candles in her room, but she's not going to leave it unattended and was desperate for that familiar, sweet smell. Usually, vanilla would remind her of snuggling by the fire, of rainy days spent baking… of blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lying on her new bed in a unfamiliar room, the candle seems to thicken the air making it harder to breath. The grip of loneliness tightens in her chest until she jumps off the bed, snuffs out the candle and opens her window. The once muted sounds of City life now come bursting through into the room. This seems to give her a sense of calm; She's still alone, but there are people outside, people with dreams and aspirations. With that thought in mind, she decides to pick up one of her music theory books and begins to read.

It's no use.

Usually, the thought of desperately needing this knowledge would draw her in and nothing could draw her out until she was done (except maybe a certain someone). The realisation of how much was going to change, how much already had, was constantly pushing her away from the scale progression in front of her though. She flicked to the next chapter, however not even Mozart's work during the Romantic Period could keep her attention. What's so special about 1815 through to 1910 anyway when you don't have someone to turn to and say "What do you think of Haydn?" Her mind was constantly swinging back to memories of just a month ago, of hot summer days spent in her room flicking through the very same book whilst lying on her stomach on her bed.

_"What do you think of Haydn?" The question was meant to be in jest, not knowing her partners eclectic taste in music stretched as far as the 17th century, so she was surprised when the blonde at her desk looked up from the pad she was drawing on and gave a true answer._

_"I like to listen to Symphony 88 with Brittany, but to be honest I prefer Impressionists, like Debussy, rather than Romantics."_

_The brunette shook her self out of her shock quickly before asking, "Why with Brittany?"_

_The blonde smiled as she explained, "When we were younger, she would go through my Mum's collection of classical music and randomly pick a piece to dance to. For some reason, Haydn's Symphony number 88 '_tickles her pickle_'." They both laughed at the phrase._

That day, she learnt of her loves love of classical music, making her fall even harder and also unable to think of that genre without thinking of vanilla and cupcakes and snuggles.

Another pang hits her.

She knows as she gets used to the area and makes friends with her flatmates and classmates that things will get easier, that she'll find a new sense of familiarity. This reassurance does nothing to calm the storm inside her. A buzz and Claire de Lune rings out. It's her phone.

A sudden wash of calm settles over her, yet it's not until she answers the call…

_"Hey, Rachel."_

…that the breath she had been holding is released.

"Quinn." The relief in her voice evident.

_"Feeling a bit lost too, baby?" _

"Yeah. I feel much better now though." Rachel can feel the smile on Quinn's face from the other side of the city.

_"It's alright, Rach. I've just unpacked. I'm here now…" _

They both know that with college starting and the distance between their dorms, they won't see each other as much as they want. Even so, listening to each others voices and knowing that someone is there…

_"…I'm home"_


End file.
